The present invention relates to an engine that drives an auxiliary machine by a camshaft that is extended outwards of a cylinder head.
Conventionally, engines have been developed in which an auxiliary machine such as an oil pump or a water pump is connected to a camshaft in a cylinder head. Namely, in those engines, the auxiliary machine is driven by a driving force of the engine. There is known an engine that drives a pump by converting a rotary motion of a camshaft into a linear reciprocating motion to thereby reciprocate a plunger of the pump. A camshaft driven auxiliary machine like the one described above is disposed at an upper or side portion of a cylinder head cover or on a side surface of a cylinder head. Additionally, the camshaft that drives the auxiliary machine is supported by a camshaft holder (a cam cap) that is provided between the cylinder head and the auxiliary machine and is provided so as to protrude further outwards than a seal line defined between the cylinder head cover and the cylinder head (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2005-155475